Prophet
Prophet was a former technician operating within Vault 42's main reactor area before it's destruction in 2214, and after the incident, following what many consider a slide into insanity caused by the strain of the disaster and his subsequent Ghoulification, has become the leader of a small, quasi-religious sect of Ghouls trapped in the irradiated reactor and surrounding areas, continuously preaching against those who he once considered friends and colleagues. Biography 'Prophet' was born in 2115, the son of one of the many residents of Vault 42. His father had already passed away after working in the reactor from an acute cancerous tumor that had formed after years of working so close to the radioactive generator, leaving Prophet's mother to fend for herself. Though she earned a good few ration tickets by doing odd jobs around the Vault, bouts of ill health and depression meant that most of these efforts were in vain. Prophet learned at a young age to look after himself, taking up minor tasks when he was merely an 8-year-old child. Naturally, this led to a lot of ill-tempered gossip about his mother, and how she looked after him. Though Prophet never heard of this sort of talk, his mother did, leading to her becoming more and more distant from her son over the years. When his tenth birthday came and went, she did her best to appear as a loving mother, interrupted by coughing fits and vomiting, which led to her being sent to the medical wing. It was here that, the next day, she died. A parasitic worm was the cause, having been found in her stomach, and a few water-purifier engineers were fired. The young Prophet was now an orphan. Though he received a generous amount of sympathy and counselling, Prophet would never overcome the loss of both his parents, and as a result pushed his memory of them further and further from his thoughts. After he took the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test, he was assigned to the reactor area, a twist of fate that he would take the role his father had died fulfilling. His work was far from lonely, however, as he struck up friendships with other workers on the level, working side-by-side with them in the tools required to keep the reactor active. It would be only a matter of years before he experienced first-hand the destruction of his new life. In 2214, the reactor suffered a catastrophic failure, and the Vault faced a critical meltdown. In a panic, the Vault administration had the lower reactor levels sealed, and ordered the occupants now trapped inside these areas to attempt a repair before they would be allowed out. These repairs were made in a haphazard way, with Prophet being one of the many engineers who worked frantically to save it, and, in the end, enough radiation had leaked out of the now some-what repaired reactor to give the Vault administration the excuse they needed for refusing to open the reactor level. This bitter betrayal was the last straw for Prophet's shattered psyche, and he fell into a period of insanity that would last throughout the ghoulification process. As he became less, and less human, he began to view his new condition as a gift from some sort of divine upper control. He began to see his suffering as a rite of sorts for him to become the leader of a new race, unaware of the Ghouls that had been on the surface for hundreds of years prior to his own ghoulification. He began to preach to a slowly growing, disgruntled group of followers about the cruelty and evil of those above them in the rest of the Vault, and of his disenfranchised group's own superiority over them. As the years dragged on, his group of followers grew, eventually encompassing the majority of those trapped in the destroyed reactor. He had become more, and more convinced of his divinity, removing the tattered Vault jumpsuit he had worn and donning a crude set of armour, sure of his own divine, god-like powers. He considered the firearm stockpile his followers had unnecessary for him, and instead became inclined to use a crudely fashioned sledgehammer, constructed from the waste and detritus pulled from the collapsing reactor level. Waiting patiently over the long years, he soon became even more detached from reality, now believing that he was a deity and divine being brought into being to destroy his former neighbours in the Vault, forgetting his own human origins over time, coming close to degenerating into a Feral ghoul on many occasions during his impassioned ranting. To this day, he waits in seething anger and resentment for his chance to strike at the survivors in the Vault, sliding slowly into insanity. Personality A sadistic, unforgiving and murderous Ghoul, driven insane by his condition and the years of isolation in the irradiated reactor, Prophet's capacity for cruelty seems to be endless, with his endless rants and speeches about what he and his sect will do to those inhabiting the more stable areas of the Vault above enforcing this. Sometimes, when a cultist or fellow inhabitant of the reactor level has failed him, rare though it is, Prophet will tear them apart, sometimes keeping internal organs for himself. Some of the more sane Ghouls in the reactor level speak of him engaging in bizarre rituals and cannibalism with these, whilst other, more cynical survivors say he simply has a fetish for corpses. Whatever the case, Prophet's continuing mental instability and insanity has made him both a revered, and feared, ruler of the reactor level, and a murderous one at that. Equipment *'Metal Armour:' A modified piece of Metal Armour taken from an illegal stash of equipment found in the old residential blocks of the reactor level, this armour has been worn by Prophet since the early days of his practical rule of the reactor level, having taken it from its previous owner via 'Divine right', namely murdering its former owner with his brute strength. *'Rebar Club': A Rebar club fashioned from waste concrete and rods pulled from the rubble of the degrading Reactor level's walls, this weapon has since been used by Prophet only recently, but he has adapted to it quickly, using the weapon with a sadistic pleasure that only someone with such a disturbed mind could enjoy. He occasionally practices with his weapon on the Feral Ghouls wandering the reactor. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls